In optoelectronic semiconductor chip such as LED chips, blocking elements can usually be attached below metal connection contacts in order to prevent a direct current flow into the semiconductor layer sequence. The blocking element is applied on to the semiconductor layer sequence below the metal connection contact and thus increases the thickness of the LED chip in the cross-section at least in places where the connection contact is located. Thus, the connection contact can be mechanically damaged during chip production, e.g., be scratched. This leads to an increased degradation during the operation of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip as a consequence of the material damages.